


dorm bathroom makeovers

by crypticjeggings



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Makeup, god im an anxious mess even while tagging fics huh, i just like their interactions in the show, my friends are gonna see this and call me out, this could be interpreted as platonic or romantic whatever floats yr boat, this is just. fluff. bc why not i had no internet and wanted to write, what do i even tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticjeggings/pseuds/crypticjeggings
Summary: Carmen's never actually seen Mime Bomb do his makeup before.





	dorm bathroom makeovers

Black Sheep wrung out her hair with her issued white towel. After dropping the stretch of fabric, she shook her hair, letting the messy damp strands bounce around her face before settling into its natural unbrushed position, dark locks framing her face.

“Who let a rat find it’s way into your hair?” Sheena sneered from where she was across the room, laying on her stomach and flipping through a magazine. Black Sheep rolled her eyes, she really didn’t pay much attention to her classmate’s weak taunts these days. She collected her hairbrush and her small pouch filled with the contents of her hair and skincare routine, and walked to the dorm bathroom. After years of doing the same thing almost every day, this part of her daily routine was basically second nature to her and she let her mind wander off to other topics, like if Player would be home from his science co-op already or if today’s spar would be in her favor. As she entered the shared front room with sinks and mirrors, she barely even noticed that there was anyone else until she set down her things and nearly knocked over an open pot of eyeliner.

“Oh!” She looked up and finally noticed Mime Bomb standing three sinks down from her, with various bottles and brushes littered around him. He lifted an ungloved hand to give her a wave, coupled with an awkward smile set across his face.

“Didn’t notice you there, sorry.” She didn’t think she’d actually ever seen him doing his makeup before, which was strange considering the amount of time it must take. He wasn’t even done now, one wing of his eyeliner still missing.

She slid the eyeliner back over to him then continued to do her own thing, rubbing hair product into her scalp and putting lotion across her face. Mime Bomb continued to be silent as he applied his makeup, which honestly wasn’t a surprise either.

They both started finishing up, Black Sheep combing her hair one last time and Mime Bomb applying one last layer of lipstick.

“Where did you even get the make-up from?” She asked, unable to stop herself. The question had been bothering her for several weeks now, and it felt weird not to acknowledge the other person in the room. He stared at her before making an upside-down V shape with his hands.

“Home?” She asked, feeling like the V looked like a roof. He nodded, eyes lighting up a little. He always seemed excited when other people understood what he was saying.

Alright, she could work with that. “That’s cool. I was never allowed to wear makeup outside of some tinted lip balm an old nanny got me. Did you do your makeup a lot at home?”

Mime Bomb continued to nod. Other than that, Black Sheep didn’t have anything else to say, and neither did he (for obvious reasons), so she assumed that would be all of their conversation and started packing things away into her bag.

However, before she was finished, he tapped her shoulder, and she looked up with her eyebrows raised. He gave a small smile, almost seeming anxious because he interrupted her, and held up a lipstick. It was red but several shades darker than the one he normally wore. He mimed applying some, then pointed towards her.

“Uhh…” Black Sheep’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you asking if I wanted to try some on?” He grinned, which basically meant ‘Yes’ in mime.

“I mean, sure, if you don’t have an issue with it.” She motioned to him, telling him he could come closer.

Within moments he was right in front of her, uncapping the lipstick. With a hand he gently pushed her face to look up so he could put the lipstick on her from a better angle. He then tapped her nose and waggled a finger, and she guessed he wanted her to stay still, so Black Sheep tried not to move.

Mime Bomb applied the lipstick smoothly across her top lip in one motion, the crimson color making the shape of an upside-down W. He did the same with the bottom lip, then made the motion of rubbing his lips together to her, prompting her to do the same. He examined the makeup before going back over parts where the red wasn’t quite opaque enough to satisfy him. He stepped back and recapped the makeup then set it onto the counter.

“Good?” Black Sheep asked him, and when he gave her a thumbs-up she turned to see herself in the mirror.

Wow. She’d seen lipstick on others, of course, but she never actually understood the difference a splash of color could make to one’s appearance. She loved it.

“Oh my god, thank you, this looks so good!” She exclaimed, grinning at the mime who was smiling back at her. He tapped the bottle of eyeliner she had nearly knocked over, asking if she’d like to try that too.

“Why not,” She laughed, and he grasped it and almost ran into her in his rush to Black Sheep’s side. He shut his eyes for several moments, then motioned to her to signify that she should copy what he was doing. So, she closed her eyes. He put one of his hands across her cheek to keep her steady, his cold hands quite different from her skin still heated from her shower.. She flinched slightly when the cool brush touched her skin, but she continued to try to stay as still as possible and not twitch her eyes as he painted her eyelids with a practiced touch.

Damn, he must practice this a lot. She’d watched Sheena put on eyeliner before, and it always took her at least five minutes. But he was done much sooner than that. She wondered if she should open her eyes when the brush and hand disappeared from her face, but kept them shut until she felt a finger prod her shoulder.

Black Sheep immediately looked in the mirror and gasped at her reflection. Yet again, just a simple change completely altered her look. “I look so good,” she murmured.

Mime Bomb placed something in her hand. She glanced down and saw it was the same lipstick he’d put on her. He pushed her fingers over it so she was grasping onto the plastic case.

“Are you giving this to me?” She said. “Please don’t, I don’t know if I’ll ever use it, it’ll be better off with you.

Instead of responding simply smiled at her and turned back to cleaning up his things.

“Thank you,” she said one more time when it was clear that he wasn’t going to respond anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Woah, Black Sheep,” Crackle laughed when they met up before class. “What happened to you?”

Black Sheep shrugged. “Someone offered to do my makeup for me.”

“Well, it looks good,” He said as he started to walk in the direction of where they needed to be. “Are you gonna keep doing it?”

“Who knows. Maybe. Probably. I like it too.”

As they lined up outside the door of the science lab, she caught Mime Bomb’s eye and made a thumbs-up at him. He returned the gesture before turning back to listen to what another classmate was saying.

Carmen hoped that this could be the start of a friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, ty! comments are always appreciated, especially feedback! i might end up making a series of carmen and mime bomb just Bein Friends bc i honestly NEED more interactions between them.


End file.
